


Juice Boxes

by froochette



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Future, M/M, baseball but not really because i don't know anything about it, kids?, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froochette/pseuds/froochette
Summary: Day 2 of AzaKyu Week 2020Prompt: FutureAzami ponders his future plans with Kumon during a baseball game. :)
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Kudos: 32
Collections: AzaKyu Week 2020





	Juice Boxes

“Kumon, your alarm,” Azami mumbles, pushing his husband off of him. Kumon mumbles something incoherently as he wraps his arm back around Azami’s waist, burying his face into his side. Azami groans and reaches over the other, turning off the blaring alarm. He rubs his eyes and settles his arm around Kumon. 

“Don’t you have a game today?” Azami yawns. 

“Mhm... You’re coming, right?” Kumon asks, rubbing his eyes and looking up at Azami.

“Yeah. I already told you I would.”  
“Good, because the kids are excited to see you again,” Kumon grins, inching himself up the bed. Azami laughs a little. 

“Are they ready for the game?” Azami asks, hand running through Kumon’s messy, purple hair.

“Of course they are! They’re my team,” Kumon brags, twirling Azami’s long hair around his finger.

“Oh, sure, sure,” Azami says, “Okay, if you get up now, I can pack you and the team some sandwiches and snacks.” Kumon shoots up immediately and Azami rolls his eyes, sitting up with him. Kumon excitedly tucks Azami’s black locks behind his ear and pecks his cheek. The young couple roll out of bed and begin to get ready for the day. While Kumon bustles around, getting dressed for the game, Azami quickly does his morning routine. Thanks to a new life with Kumon, Azami has learned to speed his daily routine up. His husband is always jumping off the walls and running late, so Azami has to work quickly to keep Kumon on track. Mornings in their small apartment always start off groggily and quickly escalate into chaos. While Kumon runs around the place making sure he has all his things, Azami is packing sandwiches, snacks, and juice boxes for Kumon’s team. Soon enough, the two are out the door and in the car. Azami listens intently as Kumon gives him a rundown of their opponent today- longtime rivals and friends. So far, Kumon’s team has won their last three games. Arriving at the baseball field of the local elementary school, the grin on Kumon’s face widens when he catches sight of his little runts standing around the bleachers. 

“Hey, kiddos!” Kumon bellows as he throws the car into park and bolts out of the car. 

“Coach, coach!” they chorus, all speeding over to him. Azami is always amused at the sight. The team is small, but tight-knit. After they finish swarming Kumon, they move to Azami, ecstatic to see him. Azami wonders how much Kumon brags about him to these grade schoolers, since they’re always agreeing with Kumon that, yes, Azami really is the coolest person ever, and not just because he brings them snacks every game. After a few minutes, Kumon wrangles them up and leads them back to the baseball field. Azami follows with his cooler in tow and stands with the childrens’ parents. They greet each other and watch as Kumon begins to instruct warm up time. Before long, the opposing team arrives and the game begins. Truth be told, Azami still doesn’t really get baseball. He loves watching Kumon play, but there’s something about watching Kumon coach that makes it even better. He loves the way Kumon interacts with the kids. There’s never a lack of energy, even when practice gets rough. Azami can see Kumon’s aura rubbing off on the children- their unrivaled enthusiasm, overflowing optimism, and huge, sparkling grins. When a kid loses motivation, Kumon’s concern is always clear on his face. He’s patient and gentle. It makes Azami feel warm. He knows Kumon can see some part of himself in each and every one of these kids. They’re a small group, full of children who were turned away from other clubs and teams. Kumon never hesitated to take them in. He plays on their strengths and helps them each improve. It’s no wonder Kumon is so loved. 

Without a doubt, Kumon’s team wins. Azami hands out the sandwiches and juice boxes and the kids join their families on the bleachers. Kumon settles down next to Azami, who hands him a sandwich and a juice box too. He takes it gratefully and begins tearing into the sandwich. 

“Congrats, Kumon,” Azami smiles endearingly.

“Thanks!” Kumon pulls his cap off, revealing a messy head of hair, “Can you open my juice box for me?” Azami laughs at the childlike request and nods, doing so. He watches as his husband sips the juice box, eyes lighting up. 

“Did you have fun?” Kumon asks.

“Yeah. You know I always do. I like watching you with kids,” Azami chuckles. 

“Wait till we have one of our own,” Kumon says without thinking, taking another swig of juice.

“Sure. When?” Azami smiles. Suddenly, Kumon’s spit the apple juice out to the side, coughing and hacking. 

“Y-You what? You’re serious? Azami, you’re serious?” Kumon sputters. Azami laughs hard. Is Kumon really that surprised? 

“Of course, I’m serious, love,” Azami says softly, cheeks pink, “I’d love to have kids someday.”

“O-Okay! Okay! Yeah, ‘cause me too!” Kumon starts bouncing in his seat. 

“Focus on these ones first, and we’ll talk about it when we get home,” Azami kisses his cheek and Kumon nods vigorously. Kumon finishes off his sandwich, then jumps up. Azami can’t help but laugh at how much more energy Kumon suddenly has. As if the amount he had before wasn’t enough.  
“Okay, buddies, let’s do one last cheer and head home!!”


End file.
